Admiration
by MelodicMadness
Summary: Ion thinks of others before he thinks of himself, putting himself in danger most of the time. Can Luke try changing that? Or does he accidentally change something else? LukexIon-ish. Oneshot. Slight-Spoilers.


XXXX

**Title:** Admiration

**Pairing:** LukexIon (kind of one-sided)

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Spoilers for after Luke cuts his hair, I think (haven't played that part in a while), and very slight language.

**Summary:** Ion thinks of others before he thinks of himself, putting himself in danger most of the time. Can Luke try changing that? Or does he accidentally change something else? LukexIon. Oneshot. Slight-Spoilers.

XXXX

'Maybe it's because of his green hair,' Luke thought to himself. 'But, wait, Sync has green hair too and he's a total punk…' Luke immediately crossed out that excuse. In fact, he had to cross out all of his previous ideas explaining Ion's sweetness. Luke failed to understand why the boy was just too nice for his own good. Maybe some people were just born thinking of others? Or, perhaps it was Ion's means of birth. Replicas were never quite like other people. 'Well, if that's the case, I can see why Ion's as messed up in the head as I am,' the redhead half joked, half informed himself.

The group was currently resting in Daath, as frightening and depressing that place was. Why did it seem that they had to go there every few days? Luke shrugged off that question and steered his attention towards his other question. Luke did not even know why he was so worried about Ion. Maybe since Ion did nothing but show him kindness when they first met, even though Luke was such a jackass? Even after Akzeriuth, Ion at least tried to show kindness before siding with everybody else against Luke. 'I have to admit… I guess Ion's kindness is what intrigues me in so much. I hate seeing somebody who deserves so much to get hurt like that. I'd offer him my shoulder if I could."

They arrived in the city not too long ago with Ion. He was so exhausted by the time they got there that Guy had to carry the Fon Master up to the cathedral. It was that sign of overexertion that pushed Luke's concern forwards.

A light, knocking noise interrupted Luke's thoughts as it resounded from his door. He quickly turned around in reaction to see a frustrated Anise. Her insatiable expression told Luke that she did not succeed with whatever her previous attempt was. Pouting and tilting her head to one side, her big, brown eyes nervously flicked up then over to face Luke's baffled face. Even with most of her curly bangs covering up her expression, Luke chuckled lightly and took the peeved glare as a sign to ask her what she wanted. Anise was still trying to forgive the young Fabre, but he already became accustomed to just about everybody avoiding the chance to speak with him.

"Come on, Anise. Just go ahead and tell me what the matter is," he told her, trying to sound as friendly as he could. He may not have always felt the best, but he at least tried making his voice slightly happier as to not upset the girl even more.

She relinquished a long sigh in a sign of defeat and hesitantly inched her way towards Luke. Step after tiny step, her metal-toed shoes continued to create clanking noises until she finally reached her destination.

"Well?" Luke pushed forward. Anise's scowl turned into a frown as she lowered her head.

"Ion… Ion won't talk to me…" She sounded absolutely upset, with her voice quivering and her sigh lengthening. "Really?" Luke thought.

"Ion? Why won't he talk to you?" The redhead never really knew that Ion ignoring Anise could upset her so much.

"I'm… not too sure. I think stress is just getting to him, but… And don't take this as forgiving you or anything! But…" Luke flinched slightly when Anise's voice broke through the silence. "I think you'd be best to talk to him right now. You two are similar… you know." Mentally thanking the brunette for being sensitive, Luke nodded and stood up. "Will you try talking to him? He seems kind of down, too, and not just because he's tired… he's never been like this!" Anise was truly worried.

"Don't worry, 'kay?" Luke set his hand on Anise's shoulder in a sign of comfort. He quickly imagined Anise turning around with a ferocious, foaming snarl and tearing Luke's hand right out of its socket. With that image plaguing his mind, he quickly withdrew it and apologized.

"It's fine… and thanks, Luke." She looked up but remained stagnant as the swordsman left the room.

XXXX

What a coincidence that Luke pondered about Ion the minute that Anise came in asking for him to talk to the greenette. But, his previous wonderings had no relevance, so how was he supposed to approach Ion when he did not even know why Ion felt down and unsociable? Before even checking the Fon Master's bedroom, he checked the library first since Ion spent most of his time there.

Ion has read every book in the library (since he usually had a lot of free time when he was not dragged everywhere over Auldrant), but he later discovered that the library offered a more homely setting than his artificial-feeling room. He even made friends with some of the locals that went there.

Fitting his head into the small opening of the doorway, Luke peered into the room and scanned it for Ion. Not spotting him on first sight, he walked farther into the library and checked the aisles. He slowly continued down the room – even though he did not have to be so quiet — and stopped at the end of the library when he did not spot anybody. The redhead turned around to head back.

"Luke?"

"Oh my Lorelei--!" Luke jumped, pushing himself up against the bookshelf. His tremor sent some of the books falling, causing even more deafening noises in the once silent room. Ion's eyes were filled with a glimmer of happiness before the scene, but now he just blinked from the slight pandemonium. After finally realizing that Luke might have hurt himself, he hurried up to the older boy.

"Luke?! Are you okay?" he asked, looking Luke over then back up at his face.

Rubbing a throbbing bump on his head, Luke flinched then opened his eyes. "I'm f-fine."

Shaking his head and holding his hand to his chest, Ion continued, "I'm so sorry. This was all because of me. I should have known better than to frighten somebody in a quiet room. A library, none the less… Oh, let me heal that." He lifted his delicate hand up to reach Luke's head. The swordsman glanced down at Ion as he leaned closer towards him. Once again, Ion did not have to apologize for anything, but he did, anyways. The boy's palm rested on Luke's sore cranium. He chanted a few words then pulled his hand away, smiling sweetly. "Does that feel better?"

Rubbing his head again, Luke was surprised to find that it did not hurt to touch the spot of impact. "Yes… thank you." Pausing in realization, the redhead remembered the real reason for why he came. "No, wait."

"It still hurts? Let me try—"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Um… okay," Ion answered, raising his eyebrows in question. Did the hit from the heavy book cause some brain impairments? Hopefully not, then he would feel terrible.

"I'm sorry… It's just that I came here looking for you," he finally managed to inform the Fon Master. "I wanted to ask you something." 'Still not too sure about what I want to ask, though.'

"Oh, okay then. Um… Go ahead and ask me whatever it is you need to know," he said, nervously shifting his weight to the side and looking down at the tiles. He did not mean to push away Anise, honestly! He could easily enough answer that.

"Is something bothering you, Ion?" Luke kindly asked, setting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Hopefully that would let him know why he avoided Anise.

Oh, no. That question was just the one he did not want to answer. He could not say no to Luke, though. "Well, you see…" He blushed and glanced up at Luke.

The redhead could not help but admire how the boy never failed to keep a scene lighthearted with his body movements. The tip of his shoe twisting lightly into the ground, his fingers fumbling clumsily when they're trying to be neat… 'Wait, why the heck is Ion so nervous?'

"I suppose… I've never been so far around Auldrant. It's really wearing me down…" he told Luke.

"Well, I can't really blame you, either," Luke assured him. He paused for a momentary intake on Ion's expressions. The greenette was looking to the side again. His jerking hand movements hinted towards an internal argument... 'Over what?' Sighing, the redhead continued, "Ion, there's something more, isn't there?"

Looking up with the expression of 'how did you know', Ion bit his lower lip then sighed. Luke reached for Ion's hand and held it firmly within his. Ion blushed again as Luke gave him a strengthening smile. It was amazing how much innocence Ion's eyes held. Perhaps it was because he was only two years old in reality, but Luke felt that the Fon Master just had that special aura around him. '…That's just Ion's personality… I guess I can't really question it.'

Ion finally gave up to himself again as he spoke, "I… really hate being separated from you, Luke…"

'Oh, okay — wait! What does that…?' Luke's thoughts had a late reaction as well as his expression. Ion took the stunned expression as a bad sign and immediately began apologizing.

"Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't have said anything…" Ion held his hands up to cover his face and shook his head in apology. Luke, on the other hand, was only twirling through his easily distracted thoughts again.

'Ion… hates being away from me? What the heck does _that_ mean? Maybe… he likes me? Oh, wow… that would explain a lot, maybe…'

"I think I'll just be leaving now—"

"No, Ion, don't leave. Please," Luke commanded but then quickly turned it into a request. Now Luke really wanted to know what Ion's words meant. If Ion truly _did_ like him… Well, that would be wonderful. Everyone hated him up until that moment (Guy was still nice, though). And, Luke had to admit, he was rather drawn to Ion's cordial demeanor. "What do you mean by that?"

"…" Ion was still weary of explaining all of his feelings to Luke since he had no notion of how Luke would respond. "It's because you're strong, Luke. Your personality, how you go about things… Being a replica isn't just a burden to you. You were made for the soul purpose of dying in Akzeriuth, but you didn't, and you continued living. You were able to change the score and still walk with a straight head on afterwards. Watching you transform so much… I really admire it. I really wish I could do something like that. Being near you just makes me feel better about myself… I know I have more of a meaning in this world because of you." Ion paused to breathe and to let Luke understand what he was saying. "Sure, people may still want to use me, but I don't just have to go along with it anymore. You give me so much strength without even knowing it… and the only time I can be like that is when I'm near you. Being near you… there's this feeling in my heart…" Pausing again, Ion stared straight into Luke's understanding eyes.

"Ion…" Sighing, he thought, 'I never knew he looked so highly upon me… Ion…'

"But… this admiration. I fear it's turned into something else. I still admire you so much, but a different ache hits me whenever you're gone. I sometimes feel like I won't see you again… I really regret it, Luke… and it's just too much for me sometimes. I wish I could just keep on admiring from a distance and get my ridiculous job done… but that pain is still there." Barely letting himself breathe, Ion held up his tiny palms to his face to wipe his eyes.

Luke frowned and reached for Ion's hands, holding onto them comfortingly then slowly leading them away from his face. The saddening look in the swordsman's eyes was still able to assure Ion that Luke was listening to every word.

The Fon Master's lip quivered as he attempted to continue, "I hate it so much… I really do. But… not as much as I hate being forbidden to lo—," Ion clenched his fists. He was finally going to get to his point. "It hurts me even more knowing that I can't love you."

"Oh, Ion…" Luke whispered as he brought Ion towards him by his shoulders. Tears began to paint themselves from the younger boy's eyes and down his cheeks. He tried his best to stop them but failed in the end. "Whoever said you couldn't love anyone?"

Ion stopped his tears when he was faced with that question. "No one ever really told me. But, I'm a Fon Master… All I'm only ever good for making fancy doors open and reading scores." Luke did not mean to, but he began to chuckle. Ion gave him a questioned look as his chuckles turned into laughter. "Um… Luke?"

"I'm… I'm sorry… I guess I've just been trying so hard to live my own way that it sounds ridiculous to me to follow any written directions somebody gives to me. You can really do whatever you want with your life."

"I suppose you're right… pretty silly of me to say I admire you when I can't even follow you," he sniffled while wiping a last tear away from his eye. Luke's cheery laughter really lightened up the room. He actually forgot that it was more then likely dark outside now.

"Aw, don't say that. I think you do a pretty good job."

"Really?"

"Well, you were able to tell me all of that weren't you?"

"I suppose…" the greenette replied shyly, tracing small circles with his white shoe across the floor. He greatly enjoyed spending just the smallest amount of time with Luke. He felt like such a schoolgirl for thinking that way, but he could not help it. With his love-struck feelings returning, Ion turned his focus back on Luke's smiling face. "Um… Luke…"

Luke ditched his mind's ramblings (again). He noticed the blush creeping its way back onto Ion's face. That was right! Ion liked Luke, even _loved_ him. It was so hard to say no to a face like the Fon Master's, though. "Er, yeah?" Boy, so many strange questions ran through his head that he found it hard to even say one syllable.

"I don't mean to be a bother… but will you come and visit me every now and then…?" he quietly asked, barely audible to anybody who happened to be over two feet away.

Luke released a light chuckle again and took Ion by the shoulders. Smiling widely, he assured, "I promise I will. And just to further prove my point—" Luke did not finish his sentence, for he leaned in and planted a small, quick kiss on Ion's rosy lips. Gasping and bringing a hand to his lips, Ion looked up with embarrassment written all over his face. He was so flabbergasted, that he, for once in his life, choked on any words that tried leaving his throat. That was a promise all right.

And, sure. Luke may not have felt _exactly_ the same way about Ion, but he definitely had an attachment. He also wanted to make Ion as happy as possible. What would you consider that? Devotion did not sound right. More like… admiration. Just a different one from the one Ion held towards Luke. Admiration was as good as anything else in the redhead's mind.

Luke laughed lightly and patted Ion's head with his right hand. "We should all probably get to bed now. I'll make sure to visit you tomorrow, all right?" He walked up to the exit of the library and stopped. "Oh, and don't forget to smile when you see Anise. She's kind of worried," he added, before permanently leaving the library for the night.

For the first time in his whole existence, Ion felt content and happy with his life. And all thanks to Luke Fon Fabre.

XXXX

**A/N:** I just want to apologize for any thrown around thoughts or spelling/grammar errors. I kind of don't have a beta-er. Also, reviews and thoughts are highly appreciated!


End file.
